


My Bestfriend's Wedding

by ohwowkhaleesi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohwowkhaleesi/pseuds/ohwowkhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gendry is getting married. But not to Arya. Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is my first ever fan fic so firgive me if it sucks. Criticism and reviews are most welcome. Follow me on tumblr: oh-wow-khaleesi.tumblr.com

Chapter 1:

"OMG!" Margaery Tyrell jumps out from her seat to run towards the newly arrived. "It's Arya!"

Arya is welcomed by one of the most fatal near death experiences in the whole wide world, a hug by Margaery. Just a few seconds of the brown haired girl's hug made breathing impossible.

"M-margie, y-you're k-killing me!"

"Oops, sorry," Margaery giggles. "I just miss you so much. Look at you. You're don't look like some hipster vampire queen anymore. Your skin is no longer pasty."

"But she's still as short as a middle schooler," Jon added with a grin.

Arya made a face then stopped. "Hey, do I look pasty before?"

"Uh-huh," Margaery looked down at her from head to toe. "But now you look like you came from the Amazon!"

"Minus the long legs," her brother interrupts again. Arya stomps his chest making him laugh.

"Come on, the whole gang is waiting for you."

Arya's heart squeezes a bit when she saw The Gang. The Gang is composed of her siblings, Jon, Robb and Sansa plus some add ons. The add ons are the Tyrells, Margaery and her brother Loras. Renly Baratheon, who is Loras' longtime boyfriend, also joined The Gang after coming out of the closet. And of course whoever her siblings are dating. But this time, her brother Robb is with his wife named Jeyne, while Jon's new girl Val is on her night shift in a hospital that's why she couldn't come. Sansa on the other hand, is miraculously dateless, saying that she will now focus on her career as the coeditor of Vogue Westeros. And of course him.

But the him is nowhere to be found as she goes to The Gang's table at Hot Pie' Bar and Grill, owned by another member of The Gang which is Hot Pie. Loras and Renly both kisses her cheeks, after shrieking their ohmygodsimissyou! while her siblings Sansa and Robb give her a nod, for they already made their emotional Welcome back Arya! back at the Winterfell manor. She and Jon sit down at the table and Arya feels like she never left her friends for two years.

"Oh my God, your skin looks gorgeous," Loras comments.

"Well, digging dragon skulls at Braavos does that to you," she said while chugging her Heineken.

"Maybe we should schedule a trip there," Renly said. "I don't want to go to Dorne again. Their beaches are so overrated."

"Oh yes," Sansa agreed. "I heard their beaches are pure and that they sell the best silks in the world."

"And their men have weird accents and always speak in third person. Right, Sansa?" Margaery adds.

Sansa made a face, "I told you I won't date anyone this year. I shall focus on my career."

"Huh," Arya interjects. "Good thing you finally banged your head about that Joffrey The Cunt."

"Please do not mention him. Hearing his name makes me wanna barf."

And so The Gang chants Sansa's jerky ex's name. The girl excused herself saying she might vomit the Big Mac that she chowed down thirty minutes ago on the mahogany table.

"Ugh," Jon groans all of the sudden while looking at his phone.

"What? You're gonna vomit too?" Robb asked distancing his self.

Jon shakes her curly hair making a certain member of The Gang sigh dreamily. But no one else noticed. "It's Gendry." The mention of his name makes Arya's heart do a little dance. Which is stupid. "Gendry is bringing her."

The whole table groans, except for Arya, who merely raised an eyebrow. "Hey what's the matter?"

"Yes, what's the matter?" Sansa asked as she goes back to their table.

"Gendry is bringing her," Robb repeats his brother.

"Ugh, I gotta vomit," Sansa stands up. "For real, this time."

Arya watches her sister go, "Who is Gendry going to bring?"

"Her veil, evil, whorish new girlfriend," Maragery answered in total disdain.

Arya remembered a quick chat with him just last month, through Facebook, when she learned that he's dating a certain girl named Ros. The thought makes her want to follow her sister on the restroom and puke her heart out. She thought the idea of him dating other girls no longer repulses her but she is wrong. It seems like distance didn't change anything when it comes to the matters of the heart.

"Is she really that bad?" Arya asked.

"See for yourself," says Renly. "Here comes my nephew."

Hot Pie' Bar and Grill must have this auto-slow motion button that can make the movements around the resto slower. Because that's what happened, to Arya, when her best friend entered the establishment. He's still the Gendry that she remembered crying a bit when she boarded the ship towards Braavos. Blue eyed, dark haired and tanned, his coat that he's wearing is blocking any chance of sneaking a peek into those abs that Arya has seen a thousand times already. And his stupid face gives this stupid grin that Arya stupidly adores when he saw her. Then all of the sudden, he's running.

"Arya!" he shouts. Arya stands up from her seat then meets him halfway. A stupid action considering the fact that she might trip or worse, bang into a waiter then spill whatever orders that the waiter is holding. But she can no longer wait. Fuck it. She missed him so much.

She has to tip toe in order to put her arm around his neck and embrace him properly. She can feel his hands snaking around her small waist, pulling her closer so that her small body can touch his. She can smell his hair, the scent of coconut and some soap. She realized that she missed his smell too.

"God, I miss you," Gendry mutters. Her heart does a stupid dance again.

"I miss you too, stupid," she said back. He laughs.

She doesn't know long they hug but she doesn't care. It just feels so good to be back into Gendry's arms.

Okay, that was corny.

Then they both heard an "Ahem."

Gendry practically jumps out of their embrace, leaving Arya hanging. Her eyebrows furrowed trying to find out where the hell that ahem came from.

A girl with hair redder than Sansa is standing a few feet away from then. The girl all of the sudden puts her hand around Gendry' waist. "You must be Arya."

Gendry turned red. "Uh Ros, Arya. Arya, Ros."

The stupid bull seems to be stupid enough to be at loss of words. Arya gives her smile that can make anyone tremble, "I'm Arya. Gendry's best friend."

"I'm Ros. Gendry's girlfriend."

Tension grows thicker than the beard of the old man looking at them from the corner.

"Hey guys," says Hot Pie. "Who wants some BBQs?"

Saved by Hot Pie.

~o~o~

The tension is still in the air as they all sit at the table, eating Hot Pie's BBQs and drinking their alcohols. Everyone seems to be determined to get drunk. Thank the gods, old and new, for Margaery Tyrell's ability to make a good conversation about the history of barbeques.

Arya tries to engage herself to the very important issue that Margaery is discussing. But she can't. At the corner of her eye she can see Gendry looking at her. He's been staring at her the whole night, even though Ros keeps on nibbling his ear. Which is stupid. Why does she need to nibble his ear while they're on the table? Can't she see the barbeque Hot Pie prepared?

Of course she'll nibble his ear. Even his ear is deelish.

Arya can see why everyone hates Ros. Aside from the constant nibbling and ignoring Hot Pie's meals, which seems to annoy him, Ros is a total bitch. Upon seating, she told Jeyne, who's unfortunately sitting beside her, that she has gotten fatter and that there is a pharmacy just outside the resto that sells pregnancy test tubes. She also told Renly and Loras that same sex marriage will never be approved in Westeros and that they need to ship their asses off to L.A and look for Ellen De Generes for support. She also commented that Sansa doesn't look so very well. Is the image of Joffrey affects her appetite? Because of the mention of her ex, Sansa needs to go to the restroom again.

Robb wants to tackle her for the pregnancy comment. Margaery and the gay couple wnats her dead. Jon is silently asking Gendry to please take the bitch away. But Gendry is not looking at Jon. He's still looking at Arya, like he's some puppy and that he needs milk. How can he look at her like that while his girlfriend is right there, giving him a hickey?

How can he bring this whore on her homecoming dinner?

To make him suffer, Arya licks her lips then slowly and sensually bring the tip of her Heineken on her mouth, thanking Freud into making phallic symbols known to the people. She can see his Adam's apple bob. After taking a sip she sandaled feet onto his, giving him a footsie. He suddenly tensed.

Arya smirked then stop whatever that she was doing. It's good to know that she still has an effect on her one time lover.

When Sansa finally came back, Gendry's girlfriend started calling their attention.

"Attention, I have something to announce!"

The Gang turns to her, wanting her to say that she's going to Oldtown and spend nunnery there. But they were wrong. Oh, so, wrong.

"Uh, Ros," Gendry started, looking panicked. "I don't think..."

"Shhh, honey pie."

Arya puts her hand on her mouth to stop laughing. Honey pie? They already have a Hot Pie. Now they have Honey Pie!

The bitch glares at her but she met it with an equally steely look. The bitch is not bitchy enough to meet Arya's Ice Glare.

But the Ice Glare faltered when Ros said, "Gendry and I are getting married."

~o~o~

When The Gang is finally at their respective rooms they hit MSN. Except for Gendry and Arya. and Hot Pie, who is known for being at loss at everything that does not belong to the kitchen.

the_young_wolf_is_smexy: thank the gods that's over!

iam_lord_commander: the worst dinner of my life!

princess_of_thornes: gawd, i can't believe gendry is going to marry that beyotch

stag_party: i can't believe we're going to be related. ew!

hotknight_of_flowers: I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE ASKED ME TO DESIGN HER DRESS! EW! EW! EW!

stag_party: god u don't have to shout! I'm ryt beside you!

hotknight_of_flowers: i actually shouted? Sorry!

porcelein2ivory2steel: poor arya! she looked lyk some1 puked on her

princess_of_thornes: guys, we nid 2 do something. we nid to stop the engagement, ryt now!

iam_lord_commander: wut u want us 2 go 2 gen's and kill him for being stupid?

princess_of_thornes: no, the other way around. Let's kill ros.

the_young_wolf: jeyne is already getting the gun. Meet u der in five minutes

stag_party: WE'RE ACTUALLY GOING TO KILL HER?

hotknight_of_flowers: gawd, you don't have 2 shout! I'm ryt beside you!

princess_of_thornes: i won't let this happen. Gendrya is my OTP

stag_party: what's Gendrya?

iam_lord_commander: what's OTP?

porcelein2ivory2steel: gendry + arya = gendrya. It's their ship name. OTP means One True Pair

iam_lord_commander: gendry and arya has a ship?

princess_of_thornes: gawd, don't u have a tumblr account? What a bunch of losers.

hotknight_of_flowers: whatever. Let's just have a brunch 2morrow at Hot Pie's so that we can plan better. Okie? Gotta sleep with my hubby. Nyt. Nyt.

porcelein2ivory2steel: me too. Nyt!

hotknight_of_flowers logged out

porcelein2ivory2steel logged out

stag_party logged out

princess_of_thornes: yah me too. Nyt!

princess_of_thornes logged out

iam_lord_commander: about gendry and arya's ship, you guys think they let me aboard 4 free. Val wants to visit her 'rents in The Wall.

After thirty minutes, someone texted The Gang.

Robb Stark: Guys, it's freezing. Jeyne and I are outside Ros' place. Are we doing this or what?

Robb Stark: Guys! Guuuuyyysss!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
Gendry hates Sundays  
It’s because of his father, Robert Baratheon. Robert always insists Gendry to join him and his family to their weekly brunch. Gendry would gladly come, this is his father’s way of giving him a bit of affection and he actually enjoys the company of his two youngest stepsiblings Tommen and Myrcella, but for Crone’s sake! Storm’s End is one and a half hour away from his apartment in King’s Landing and all he wants to do on a Sunday morning is to turn his cellphone off and sleep his ass off.  
Gendry parked his car outside the humongous mansion of his father. It never seized to amaze Gendry how well off his father is, especially when he married Cersei Lannister after Gendry’s mother died. He whistled when he passed a nice white, Bugatti Veyron. Then he saw the plate number JFFRY69 and then he remembered how he hates brunch times at the Baratheon mansion.  
When he entered the massive living room of the mansion, he saw Cersei Lannister looking at the glass door that leads to the poolside. Gendry was never warm to his stepmother, and he knew the feeling was mutual. It was always awkward whenever they see each other alone and sometimes they just don’t acknowledge each other, pretending the other one does not exist. That’s why he was surprised when Cersei called him.  
“Gendry, can I have a word?”  
Gendry awkwardly walked towards Cersei. “Uh, hi. What’s up?”  
Cersei smiled then slapped him on his face.  
“Ow, shit!” he said. The slap fucking hurt. It was stinging even though Gendry has said owshitowshitowshit for the seventeenth time. Cersei just looked on him, an amused smile on her pretty bitch face.  
“What was that all about?” he asked when he recovered though his face was still hot.  
“I thought you’re better than your father, but then I’m wrong.”  
“What the hell are you talking about?”  
“I just found out through Twitter that you’re going to marry that Ros girl,” she said.  
Gendry’s jaw dropped, “You have Twitter?”  
Cersei looked like she’s about she’s going to slap him, “And what does that mean?”  
“Uh...nothing. Someone posted on Twitter that Ros and I were engaged?”  
“Yes. I happen to be following Loras Tyrell for he gives the best advice about hair conditioning,” Cersei’s left eyebrow raised. “Was it a false news?”  
“No, Ros and I, ow shit!”  
She slapped him again. “I cannot believe that you’re going to give the Baratheon name to that girl! You shame your family, Gendry!”  
Then Cersei walked away.  
Gendry could not fathom what just happened. He thought Cersei Lannister doesn’t give a fuck about his life. He’s going to kill Loras. He wasn’t planning on telling everyone about his engagement with Ros till, uh.  
Next year?  
He went out to the pool to cool hisself, and his face, off. Then he saw Myrcella lounging beside the pool in her bikini, sunglasses on.  
“Hey, sis,” he smiled at her.  
Myrcella looked at him, “Oh, you.”  
His eyebrows furrowed, “Hey, what’s eating you?”  
All of the sudden, Myrcella stood up then walked towards him.  
“Ow shit!” he said when Myrcella slapped him. On his bad cheek. “What the hell is wrong with you?”  
“What the hell is wrong with you?” his sixteen year old sister asked. “My God Gendry! I thought Ros is just a passing while Arya is off to Braavos but then all of the sudden I read on Facebook that you’re actually going to marry her and then I flipped out making me scream so loud the whole Storm’s End kinda-  
“Hey,” Gendry tried to cut off but didn’t succeed.  
“And then I saw that no one even liked that post on Facebook except for some guy named Hodor and everyone was commenting Congrats Gen with a sad face afterwards. Even Uncle Stannis seemed sad. He put two sad faces on his comment.”  
“Hey, stop, okay?” he finally managed to stop her from blabbering. “Who the hell announced my engagement on Facebook?”  
“So it’s true?” Myrcella looked like she’s about to burst into tears. “I shall be sister-in-law with that Ros girl?”  
It softens Gendry’s heart to see Myrcella looked so brokenhearted. “Well, yeah.”  
She slapped him again. On his good cheek. Gendry was sure that his face looked like a bad tomato now.  
He watched as Myrcella ran off. Gendry sighed then sat down on the poolside.  
What is wrong with marrying Ros? She’s pretty, has a decent job as a bar owner near in Winterfell. Funny with her sex jokes and very true to herself. She’s also noisy, doesn’t give him any space, always texts him whereareyou and ohmygodyou’reflirtingwiththatgirl. But it’s what he wants right? A girl who cares for him, even though it sometimes feels like he’s in jail with too much caring, after dating a girl who doesn’t care for him at all.  
Ahem, Arya, ahem.  
Yes, Ros maybe frank (too frank), sexy (too sexy that sometimes he has to put electrical tapes on her v-cut blouses so that her breasts won’t be seen) and tackless (too tackless). But she’s a girl with a caring heart inside. That’s why he said yes when she asked him to marry her.  
“She asked you to marry her?”  
He looked up then saw thirteen year old Tommen, looking dumbstruck.  
“Well yeah,” he answered. “Did I actually-  
“Yeah. You beat Hamlet for the best soliloquy,” Tommen said. “You suck by the way.”  
Then the ever cryptic Tommen went off.  
Brunch was awkward. The mother and daughter tandem of Cersei and Myrcella were both on a mission to give him a cold shoulder. Tommen kept on saying “You suck, suck, suck,” under his breath while his father kept on telling him about a girl named Lyanna and on how if he ever meet The Doctor, he would go back in time and won’t waste his time with some slut which made him earn a mean slap from Cersei. The only person who seemed to be in good spirits with Gendry is Joffrey.  
“Congrats on your engagement, Gen.”  
“Ros is the perfect lady. I Googled her and I gotta say, bow chika wow wow!”  
“When is the happy day?”  
“Can I be your best man?”  
The only person who seemed to be happy about his betrothal with Ros is Joffrey. And that’s not a good sign.  
The next day, Gendry received a whole lot of cold shoulders from his co-workers.  
He’s a member of the Dragonstone Expedition, an archeology expedition led by Dany Targaryen that aims to collect every freakin’ dragon skulls and eggs left in Westeros and to other countries. And by every means every. Targaryens are pretty passionate about dragons. Especially Dany. His work is to look for possible places those dragon things were hidden.  
When he entered the office, everyone seemed to look at him from head to toe then whisper to each other. Gendry groaned internally, everyone seemed to know already about his engagement. When he reached his cubicle, he saw Irri, Dany’s secretary walking towards him.  
“The Khaleesi wants to talk to you,” she said with a poker face. No one in their office really knew why Irri calls Dany khaleesi.  
He followed Irri towards Dany’s office. The secretary slammed the door shut. That made Gendry nervous.  
All of the sudden Irri slapped Gendry’s face. And this one is the worst of all.  
“Oh, fuckshit!” he said. “Why did you do that?”  
“You and Miss Arya belong together,” Irri said. “It is known.”  
Gendry groaned again. When he and Arya broke up Irri actually went to his house then told him how breaking up with Arya is the worst decision ever.  
“I told you, I dreamed about a she-wolf and a bull mating and I know it represents you and Miss Arya,” Irri continued. “It is known.”  
“Oh, damn it, Irri, leave it,” Gendry said. “Arya and I broke up. She dumped me.”  
They broke up two years ago and he should have gotten over it already. But even if he’s about to marry Ros and he just got slapped by a woman from the Dothraki descent, there is still no pain more hurtful than Arya dumping him.  
“You still grieve for her,” Irri said in a heavy accent, her brown eyes were wide. “Do not lose hope, Gendry. I also dreamed of Dany and Drogo mating and they ended up together. it is known.”  
Gendry didn’t know which bothered him more: Irri dreaming of Dany and Drogo mating or hope surged up towards his chest. Hope that says maybe he and Arya can still be together.  
But it’s just stupid thinking. Arya dumped him during a very awkward situation and he’s to marry Ros.  
“Oh, there you are,” Dany Targaryen finally entered her office. “Irri you can now leave. Bring me my coffee, okay?”  
“Yes Khaleesi,” Irri went out abruptly.  
“I still don’t know why she calls you khaleesi,” he said.  
“Well, me either,” Dany said while tying her silver-like hair into a bun. “I called you because I want you to look at the artifacts Arya saw back in Braavos. And try to make comparisons to the ones that you got in Storm’s End, okay?”  
Oh shit. He needs to work with Arya. The last time that he saw her was in Hot Pie’s restaurant wherein Ros announced their engagement. The look that crossed Arya’s face definitely suggests constipation but she still tried to smile and said that she was happy for him. Which gutted Gendry in the stomach. She’s the only one in the table who congratulated him, but she’s also the one that he didn’t want to greet him. This day will be definitely awkward.  
“Okay, I’ll do that,” he said as he took his leave.  
“Oh and Gendry.”  
“Yeah?” he turned to look at his boss.  
“I want to slap you too but your face looked like a punching bag already so I’ll just do a mental slapping, okay?” Dany smiled sweetly.  
“Okay, thank you,” he said the almost ran off. His boss might change her mind.  
He went towards Arya’s cubicle. He saw her eating a banana. He looked away, cursing phallic symbols.  
“Hey,” he greeted.  
Arya looked up at him, “Hey.”  
Awkward silence. Then she went, “You look like a punching bag. Had a hard night last night?”  
“Oh no. Some girls just felt the need to slap me,” he said.  
Her grey eyes widened. Gendry wondered why.  
She looked down at her lap. She’s only wearing short, shorts; she doesn’t care about the office’s dress code. The short shorts reveal her flawless legs. Gendry swallowed. She’s small but her legs always seem to go on forever.  
“So you and Ros,” she smiled a small smirk. “You’re into those Fifty Shades shit.”  
“Oh, what no!” she thought that Ros slapped him. “I’m not into BDSM and Ros and I haven’t had sex for three months-  
Arya’s eyes widened again. Oh fuck.  
Arya laughed her horse laugh, “Seriously? Three months?”  
“Well, yeah, ugh. Can you just drop it?”  
Her mood seemed to be uplifted. She jumped from her seat, an evil smile on her pretty face then said, “It’s okay buddy, your secret is safe with me.”  
Then she touched his cheeks, making every brutal slap that he received dissolve into nothing.  
They worked together during the whole morning. Gendry was pretty much amazed to the fossils that Arya and her team have dug out from Braavos. They found three dragon skulls and some scrolls from the War of the Five Kings era. They made comparisons to the ones that Gendry saw in Storm’s End and he can’t help but to be distracted by her legs, her ass whenever she drop something and she has to bend down to get it, her smile and of course her sense of humor that he always find funny though some people do not. And also her work ethic. She really likes her job, something that they both share. Her hair is longer now, it already passed her shoulders. A strand of hair is getting away to her face and so he pushed it towards the back of her ear.  
She froze from his action and Gendry cursed hisself internally for being an idiot. But then she blushed, which is a rare event and Gendry felt butterflies were flying on his stupid stomach.  
It’s really stupid for him to feel this way to his ex and also his friend while he’s engage to another. Very stupid.  
“Come on, stupid,” Arya said. “Let’s eat lunch.”  
“But you just ate a pack of Cheetos while we’re working.”  
“Well that’s not lunch you idiot, that’s appetizer.”  
“What kind of girl have Cheetos has appetizer?”  
“The bad kind.”  
Oh you are bad.  
They went to the lunchroom and saw that it’s almost full. Everyone was hushing.  
“What’s happening?” Arya asked Obara Sand.  
Obara shrugged, “Dany will announce something.”  
As if on cue, Dany stand at the center of the lunchroom.  
“First of all, I would like to thank Arya and her crew for a job well done in Braavos,” she said.  
Gendry proudly patted Arya’s back. The pat seemed to be very overdone because she almost trip before him. She playfully punched his chest repeatedly that only made him laugh.  
He heard Obara muttered, “Too much chemistry going to waste. Tsk.”  
“And of course, my announcement!” Dany continued. “I am happy to say that my nephew has decided to help me with my quest to look for all the dragon skulls and eggs!”  
“Dany has a newphew?” he asked Arya. Arya shrugged, too mystified.  
“May I present my, nephew, Aegon Targaryen the Fourth!”  
A tall guy, around Arya’s age which is 23, came inside the lunchroom. He could hear the whole female population of their office sigh. The guys is kinda handsome, a true copycat of Dany with pale blond hair and purple eyes.  
Gendry looked at Arya. The girl seemed to be fainting.  
“Hey, are you alright?” he asked.  
“Uh...yes of course,” she answered.  
“I thought I’ll never see you again.”  
Gendry didn’t realize that Aegon Targaryen IV was standing in front of them, looking at Arya.  
Arya answered, “I thought your name was Young Griff.”  
Aegon Targaryen IV snorted, “Only rap stars have names like that.”  
Obara interjected, because Gendry couldn’t say a word, “You know each other?”  
“No,” Arya said.  
“Yes,” Aegon replied.  
~o~o~  
Somewhere in Westeros....  
The girl and the boy sat down at Hot Pie’s Bar and Grill. The thunder roared as the boy gets something from his coat, his curly hair flying around.  
“Is this it?” the girl asked.  
“Yes,” the boy answered.  
“Does it include Don’t Cha, Let’s Talk About Sex and Lollipop by Lil’ Wayne.”  
“Every fucking sex song Westeros ever heard. I also put Six Maidens on the Pool, which is hard to torrent, just so you know.”  
“Thank you so much,” the girl smiled evilly. “The ship shall sail again.”  
Meanwhile in Facebook  
Renly Baratheon: I’m happy to announce that my nephew is now engage to the beautiful Ros. And yes I don’t know her surname.  
Hodor likes this.  
Stannis Baratheon: Congratulations, nephew. :( :(  
Olenna Tyrell: I shall bring hair nets and purple wine on their wedding day! Congrats, idiot, I mean Gendry. :)  
Tyrion Lannister: I shall be the cupbearer to this wedding! :)  
Edric Dayne: Gendry is getting married? Arya is still single? I love 2013!  
Melissandrei of Asshai: The night is dark and of terrors, truly.  
Walder Frey: OMG, I love weddings!  
Roslin Frey: Stop it, Dad!  
Margaery Tyrell: Oh that’s aMazinG. I Wonder wHat cAn I bring to this nupTial. mAybe a Nice sIzzling trip to Dorne or a bIg bOx of lemon cakes Teehee!  
Loras Trell: Shall post this on Twitter.  
Theon Greyjoy: I think I know that Ros girl....  
Tyra Banks: I was rooting for you, Gendry! We’re all rooting for you!


End file.
